


Just smut stuff?

by randompog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Creampie, Hand Jobs, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompog/pseuds/randompog
Summary: Uh? This is just a place where I put my bottom Dream works, if even wants to try and request something they can and I might do it if I find it interesting enough to do, I’m very lazy though.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 493





	1. Chapter 1

Dream woke up to soft pets on his head and hands playing with his hair. He groaned a bit, already feeling sleep overcome yet again until the hands disappeared. A short whine escaped from him and he opened his eyes looking at one of his lovers. Wilbur lightly chuckled,

“Darling, it’s already time to wake up you’ve been sleeping for 10 hours, surely that’s enough?”

Dream shook his head and tried to force his head back into the bedsheets and curled himself into Wilbur’s side.

“I don’t want to- It’s warm and comfy in here”

“Techno’s making some breakfast for us, I’m sure you’re hungry and he’s probably going to be done in a few minutes.”

He felt his stomach ache in hunger shortly before he groaned again, knowing that he’d had to eat before going to bed again and by that time he’d already have fully woken up. So, he begrudgingly sat up and chapped his lips.

Wilbur laughed a bit, staring at his lover’s bedhead and thinking about adorable Dream looked dazed out of his mind.

He gave a short peck on his lips before slipping his tongue in, already feeling quite ready to start the day off with a bang. 

Dream let Wilbur take control, and just took everything that was coming to him. Letting out short little moans and whimpers that riled the taller man up a lot.

“Already. He just woke up, not to mention that we fucked him out of his mind yesterday night already. Give him a break for God’s sake.”

Wilbur groaned and broke apart from the kiss.

“But damn, he’s already looking so ready to go again, look how soft he looks it’s making me so..” Wilbur slowly grasped his clothed member, which was very strikingly hard.

Dream looked down and moaned, wanting that in his mouth, already forgetting about his hunger from a few minutes ago.

Techno hummed, “Get him prepped I wanna try something. But don’t fuck him just yet.”

Wilbur nodded, picking Dream up and grabbing some lube that was left on the nightstand the day before. 

“He said to give prep but I’m sure you’re still loose from last night huh?”

“Yeah...” Dream replied shakily.

Wilbur pulled down Dream’s short and boxers in one go but left his oversized tshirt on, “god, you look so small and cute like this.. so submissive.”

Grabbing the lube and pouring it on his hand he inserted two digits, scissoring Dream and pushing his long fingers in as much as he could.

Techno came back with one plate of food, “Figured we’d probably be a bit too busy eating so I only brought one for Dream, is that okay?”

Wilbur nodded quickly, “Can I?”

Both of his boyfriends nodded, one pushing down their hips and the other staring at the position they were in.

“Dream.” He looked up, at attention. “I want you to sit on his cock and not move.”

“Huh-“

Wilbur fully sheathed inside quickly, groaning, wanting to thrust inside the tight and hot walls again.

Dream moaned loudly, whining at Techno.

“You’re just gonna sit there, and Wilbur can decide if he wants to move or not ok? You’re only going to be eating your breakfast and providing him pleasure for now.”

Techno started to feed Dream, giving him small portions in case Wilbur suddenly decided to move.

Once Dream was finished with his breakfast, that’s when Wilbur started to piston inside him, catching his prostrate again and again.

“God you’re so fucking pretty...” He could hear his lover whisper in his ear. “I want to hear you cry more, moan more, whimper more just for us.” He grabbed Dream’s hips and grunted hips pistoling in and out of Dream rapidly. 

“Wilbur- please- more, more.” Dream begged, trying to push back and synchronize his motions to Wilbur’s. 

“God, Dream I’ll fucking paint your insides white, make you feel this for days.” Wilbur fucked into him like an animal in heat, panting above him.

“You’re so wet, and tight and hot. This never stops getting old, god it reminds me so much of that night we took your virginity. Haven’t changed a bit, still so cute and small.” Dream moaned, remembering that night with his lovers. 

“C’mon Wil- please please come inside me. It feels so good, breed me, I want my insides to shape around your dick, never let me forget this.” Dream moaned, feeling his whole body move at Wilbur’s movement.

Wilbur groaned, thrusts getting more rapid. Wilbur’s breath caught at the statement, and he slammed in as hard as he could, groaning loud as he came, giving short thrusts as spurts of come was left inside. Dream huffed breathlessly, focusing on the feeling of come filling him up, it was his favorite part. 

“Keep going.”

Techno was thrusting his dick inside his hand, the head flaming red and purple. 

Dream whined, this had become a new thing recently, Techno started participating outside of intercourse and had just been watching from the sidelines. However, he always wanted Dream at the tip of his senses just to overstimulate him. Dream hadn’t really liked it per se but he also hadn’t been against it. Wilbur however...

Wilbur groaned, thrusting hard again looking over at Techno waiting until he was done.

Techno groaned, going faster and watching the scene.

Dream whimpered, feeling his cock drag on his bedsheets and being overstimulated. Looking over at Techno with pleading eyes, waiting for him to come. “Techno- please.”

Techno groaned, looking at Dream’s pleading face and immediately coming in his hand. He glanced up shocked then chuckled slightly. 

“Look at you, got me all worked up for you and your pretty face.”

Wilbur stopped and took his dick out, groaning. 

“Dream...Wilbur and I were talking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel kinda bad that I haven’t posted anything and I don’t plan on finishing this prompt, it was supposed to be Techno and Wilbur convincing Dream to try having sex with someone else so their kink could be fulfilled. TW // Rape (might add a comfort chapter next but who knows)

Schlatt looked to the side, seeing the condom on the nightstand.

“Absolutely do not have any intercourse with him without a condom okay? If you don’t, the scene will be cut automatically.” Techno stated clearly and forcefully.

Schlatt looked back at Dream and grinned, his smile taking a large portion of his face. “Should I..Should I not. Oh, the joy is too much to handle I can’t even think straight.”

Dream felt tears in his eyes, they hadn’t thought this far ahead. He thought Schlatt was a friend of Wilbur’s and Techno’s, they wouldn’t assume their friend would do this. Oh god, they hadn’t tested him, what if he’s not clean, he’d be marked by this man forever. Dream sobbed, “Please don’t, anything but that Ple- Please.” 

Schlatt groaned, “that’s too much, oh god yes cry some more scream some more.” Schlatt got closer to him, grabbing his legs and putting them around his hips. 

Dream cried, screamed why aren’t they coming? They said they’d be here. “Red! Red! RED!” He screamed “Nightmare! Potato! Mine-“ a hand grabbed his face covering his mouth. 

“You fucker, you got a lot of spirit left that’s no good. The least I could do if they come in is get inside that tight ass of yours, no doubt they heard your pathetic cries for help.” Schlatt chuckled, going down at licking his ass.

“god it tastes so good, how loose will this be after I fuck the living soul out of you..” Schlatt took his dick and lined it up, using his other hand to hold Dream’s hip.

“Wait, wait, wait- I’m sorry, I-“ Dream begged, unable to control his panic. Schlatt groaned, and leaned down, wrapping his arms around the blond and holding him in place as he thrust forward. Dream wailed, throwing his head back and sobbing at the pain. 

“Stop- please, it’s too big. You’re too fucking big- it hurts it hurts.” Dream sobbed, breathing quickly. 

Schlatt groaned at the tightness “look at you, you took it so well. Do you feel my dick inside of you? Touching every single spot of you meant for your lover?”

Schlatt started thrusting rapidly “so tight, and hot. They’re watching this, getting hard at you getting raped. I don’t blame them. You’re just so small and easy to manhandle.” 

“Where are they huh? Your saviors, your lovers.”

Schlatt pulled out, and thrust back noticing a small bump on his stomach. Staring in glee at the way his cock shifted, the outline visible on Dream’s skin.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, divine...” He breathed, and thrust forward, groaning at the feeling. Dream let out a pitiful whine, still crying in pain. 

“Techno..Wilbur..”

“And you’re still calling for them? Get it through your thick skull, they’re not coming for you. They’re sitting back and enjoying the show, you’re just a pleasure machine to them.” Schlatt began to fuck into Dream at a steady pace, the blond crying quietly. 

Dream looked up, staring at the camera placed on a shelf inconspicuously. The sickening squelch of blood and lube that came from where they were connected driving Schlatt on, but it just made Dream feel even more sick. 

“God, you feel amazing, those little whines you make are so perfect.” Schlatt moaned, grounding his hips against Dream’s. 

Dream stared at the camera, hoping his boyfriends would find the contact eerie and come investigate. Mouthing his safewords, tears spilling from his eyes.

Schlatt sucked a particularly large hickey onto Dream’s jawline, feeling so good. 

“Please.” Dream begged, staring at the camera.

Schlatt smiled against the smaller’s neck. He slowed down his thrusts, grinding against the man content. 

“You’re begging for me now? How good does this feel, tell me Dream.”

“Please.”

“What would Wilbur think, What would Techno think, Dream? What would they think of their boyfriend pleading to get fucked by their friend?” Schlatt taunted, watching as Dream’s anxiety skyrocketed.

Dream took a shaky breath, realizing his earlier tactic wasn’t working. He calmed himself down, knowing he’s about to feel a whole lot of pain on his lower region. 

He sat up quickly, throwing his fists on Schlatt’s head, and hitting him square on the nose. Using his legs to kick at his stomach and arms. 

“What the fuck-“ 

Dream punched his eye, cutting him off. It was silent for a while, which Dream was grateful for otherwise he wouldn’t have heard the frantic sound of a chair being pushed back and a door opening.

Schlatt hit him square on this nose, feeling his nose break and blood start gushing.

“Fucking bitch, whore. I’ll teach you who’s boss. Gonna paint your inside white. Never let you or them forget who fucked you this hard. Y’know I was thinking of letting you off the hook for that, now I’m glad I decided to not wear a condom.”

Schlatt started thrusting rapidly, even faster when he heard the knob turn then bashing on the door.

Dream sobbed and screamed “Wilbur! Techno,” trying to fight back even harder knowing that his boyfriends were closer then before.

Schlatt growled and placed his hands on Dream’s neck. “Stay still.” Dream looked Schlatt straight in the eye, panicking as he lost his breath slowly.

Schlatt ground his hips in circles, lifting Dream’s lower half, jackhammering against him prostrate with as much force as he could. Schlatt pressed his face against Dream’s neck, taking in a deep breath of his scent before letting out a loud groan as he came inside of him, biting him hard where his neck and shoulder connected.

Dream’s body twitched, then remained limp and unresponsive. His whole body in shock at the feeling.

“uh-“ Dream stuttered, then screamed loudly sobbing even louder.

Schlatt pulled out, letting his seed drip out of the man beneath him. He heard the door crash open, turning around grinning.

“Dream-“ 

Techno and Wilbur froze, still hearing their boyfriend cry and sob.

“What the fuck did you do!?” Wilbur shouted, grabbing Schlatt’s arm and tearing him off the bed and throwing him on the ground.

“Dream, Dream.” Techno hurried to his lover, not wanting to touch him in case he got scared.

Dream curled into himself, “Techno- he-“ letting out a sob.


End file.
